


A Little Unsteady

by bucky_barnes481



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventual Fluff, Fenrir doesn't know how to parent, Fenrir is a dad, Good Fenrir Greyback, M/M, More tags will happen as story goes on, Pack Family, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus and Fenrir have to do this, Remus has to help, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_barnes481/pseuds/bucky_barnes481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrir stumbles upon a young werewolf and ends up becoming this child's parent. What is he getting himself into? He has no idea what he is doing but with the help of an old friend and the rest of the pack maybe he can do this. In short being a parent is hard. </p>
<p>This is an AU setting where the world is still in the Harry Potter setting but focuses on the Greyback pack. Not canon what so ever at this point, Remus is alive after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, and this an idea I've had rolling around for a bit. I'll put little notes at the start of each chapter telling you what is inside each. This round is Femrir finding Damien. There is blood and death but nothing too detailed. Just a heads up!

There were things in life you couldn’t ever dream you’d stumble upon. Those moments in life you just sort of wonder what what going on. Were you in some dream? Were you dead? Honestly, and this is coming from me, life will hand you this deck of cards in poker and you somehow have to bluff your way with a four and a seven in hopes you are going to make it. Some people just get a shit hand in life but those moments you run across like that makes it so much worse once you realize what is going on. 

This kid had a shit hand in life. He didn’t even get a chance to learn the game he was just tossed in with the big boys and left to drown. This kid, this kid made the game look like no one got the chance to win and every single person was just faking it.

I found him the day after the full moon. It would have been so simple to just run across this kid but that wasn’t what happened. That would have been fucking easy but that didn’t happen. Nope. After the full moon for about a day my sense of smell is still very much keen on the whole wolf side of myself. There was blood. From the smell of it there as a lot of blood, not exactly fresh anymore but no more than hours old. That was the first sign that made me think he was a new wolf. 

I kept walking, keeping my eyes up off the ground as I searched for the smell of the blood. That was right up until my foot something hard and cold. Metal. Now, I run around barefoot pretty much all the time, and metal isn’t natural out here in the woods. Not like this. I looked down to see a chain on the ground, and not even the little chains either. This one was heavy, thick, and worst of all it had three friends all meeting in the middle. There was this little clearing where all four chains met, each end met with a thick metal cuff that was open. I followed one of the chains to where it it sunk into the ground like the earth had spit it out. Been in the woods a long time now, metal chains were not found in nature, and often when come across they were meant to keep something still. I followed one to where it met the ground, bending down to brush away the dead leaves. Nothing but seeing it sink into the ground more. As much as I didn’t want to touch the cold metal I had to know two things. One, how heavy was this chain, and two what was holding it down? So I picked it up, and had I been more human it would have taken more effort. This was no light chain this was meant for hauling heavy shit up into the air or tugging things out of sink holes. I tugged on the end but it didn’t budge. It was connected to something under the ground, most likely cement. 

Now, I’m a werewolf, not much scares me, but a little red flag did go up here. What was this meant for? What beast was lurking around the area and how did I avoid becoming breakfast? All questions that came to a halt when I saw another chain, though this was much smaller, much weaker than the one in my hand. Yet at the end of it there was a tattered red collar. Alright, where was the dog? 

I stood and walked towards the tattered collar on the ground. From there I could see a house outside the trees. So far, no dog just yet, but that house didn’t look abandoned. No, it had a been painted recently, it was still untouched by weather. From the outside it looked like the normal homes in the area, little yard, a garden, a normal house. Normal houses didn’t smell like blood though. This on had that stench of blood. Ready or not beast here I come. 

Nothing could have prepared me for the scene I was going to walk in on. As I got closer to the house the scent of blood got stronger. How it wasn’t attracting every predator in a two mile radius I wasn’t sure. As I got closer the back door was open, the lock on it had been broken. There was normally a little voice inside my head that said don’t go in, well this time it was telling me to go inside. Naturally I did. 

There right inside the door was blood. Not far inside there was a male body, had a gun next to him that had been broken. The barrel of the gun was bent at an angle that made it look look like a J shape. The man’s neck was torn open, claw marks down his body broke up the chest, and the rest of him looked like he was tossed about like a chew toy. I followed the bloody paw prints down the hall and into the kitchen. Whatever beast had come circled the kitchen island a number of times. From the look of the paw prints this was a wolf and not a small one. I followed the prints into the living room. There was the second body just like the man only a woman. 

A little movement caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see a small form peeking out at me. Blood covered his hands and face but he bright blue eyes were what caught my attention. The mop of black hair crusted with what was clearly his work. I sniffed the air...werewolf. Each pack had a scent, every wolf carried a scent from the pack they were created from. This scent, this familiar scent was my pack. Yet I didn’t remember turning a child or hearing anything about that. 

“Come on out boy, it’s alright.” I said softly not wanting to spook him more. The little mop started to come out slowly. He couldn’t be more than ten years old, yet no bigger than a seven year old. He was so thin and small as he came out in a baggy shirt that covered him up. “What’s your name kid?” He stood far enough out of my reach that I couldn’t just touch him. The baggy shirt covered him but it didn’t cover the scars on his wrists and ankles. Found my beast. This kid was the monster that was chained and even worse I was sure he was the owner of the collar. “I’m Fenrir, I’m like you but I’m sure you can smell that can’t you?” I got a little nod out of boy. “Will take me to the bathroom?” 

The boy lead me up the stairs and to the bathroom. I took the washcloth from the sink and turned the water on, wetting it. “Not going to hurt you.” I muttered. Wringing the wet cloth out I pressed the warm towel to his face, starting to clean the blood off of his face. He stood there eyes watching my movements as I washed his face clean. Next were his hands. This would be about as clean as I could get him till we got back to the pack. 

“I’m Damien.” His voice was so soft I almost didn’t hear it. “Am I in trouble?” 

“Tell me what happened once we get outside, okay?” He nodded as I took him back down the stairs and back outside. I sat down on the patio patting the ground next to me. He sat down, curling his knees to his chest. “Now, what happened?” 

“My wolf did this. He wasn’t chained up and he did this.” 

I asked him to explain what that meant. He told me they were his mother and step-father. He explained that his step-father would chain him up every full moon. What I hadn’t seen was the devices to keep the wolf in line. The wand that would cast spells, the muzzle, and really anything else. The boy told me it wasn’t just the wolf that got chained up it was him too. The boy went on about how terrible they were to him. I bit my tongue to keep from responding letting him talk. Eventually he finished speaking and uncurled himself from the ball he was in. 

I sat up and looked at him. “First thing, you are your wolf.” He looked at me confused. “What the wolf does is still you just on a more primal level. If you are holding in anger your wolf will show it.” He nodded at me slowly. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”


End file.
